Ripa 'Moramee
This Arbiter lived and died in Halo Wars. He is less badass than Arby, HW Arbiter is only better since he has better graphics with himwith. His real name is Shirley Moronitee (Surely Moron with a Tee) but is usually called Ripa Moramee (Rip a Moron for Me). He was the worst Arbiter in the Covenant history and everybody is glad that he died. He is an insult to all other badass Arbiters especially for Arby who fears to become like this arse. The only reason he became an Arbiter is that he fucked with Regret using Regret's favourite condom flavour: Banana wich he bought for more than 50$ (complete scam). His name translates into horrible body odor. Early Life Born on planet Saggyness, the son of a bitch and a JB clone, Shirley Moronitee was born as a conjoined twin with a Space Wasp. He killed it and in a anger towards life he murdered his parents and JFK. Becoming a drifter at 5 months old he killed many Brutes and knaves with his dual Spoons of Death. It is believed that he is Satan's bounty hunter which explains why he has a devil face thats dangerously close to MC's. Using his dual Death Spoons of pwn and a never ending ability to stay as a ghost he fought Pedobrute to not get molested. The Profit of Babe Ruth was impressed like always when Shirley killed Pedobrute and Darth Vader and Truth abducted him. Named the Arbiter the 1st at age 1 he began a campaign of balling against human n00bs and OPEC on some planets. Many died. Contact with Gruntiness Suzy eventually became a child molester for a year and raped a little Grunt. The little Grunt had traces of Gruntiness that were transfered to Arbiter much like a new STD or mess. The Arbiter was infecticated with the power that gave him uber kickass pwng abilities. Throwin a sword in the air and screamin "I have THE POWER... and Jennifer Love Hewitt" he engages his power of ultra anger from hell that can crater a planet with neat smoky holes and dead marines. He can usually use his anger to turn his swords into flame on swords that has no visible result. Super gruntiness in him allows him reflexes. Using his hands, he can grab a bullet from the air and throw it back at the n00b that shot it. He invented a new game that only he can win called fragball where the Arbiter kicks grenades back at n00bs and into homeless shelters. He was thrown in jail for killin many orphan Grunts. In his cell he wrote the ideologies of TA RBITER, naming it Mein Rad Satch. He blew up the jail and escaped to go to Harvest for a feast. Thanksgiving Massacre Arriving at planet Harvest with other Squid-faces and gorillas, tah Arbiter wanted to trade several fresh fried Jackholes to da humans in exchange for his love Anders. It wasn't a thankful Thanksgivin that year when Warthog Guy kept Anderz to himself after eatin the turkeys. Arbiter got so pissed that he called in a billion Grunts and more Elites to pwn the humans and turn the planet into a window pane. Everyone left to planet Arcade where more died. Dance Master! On planet arcade teh Arbiter challenged Warthog Guy to a game of Dance Master at Arcade city. Dancin to the beat of Electric Covie Swirl and the Brute National Anthem Arbiter was kickin ass with gruntiness reflexes. He pwnd Warthog Guy with his matrix moves and took Anderz to the Profit of Mets as a sacrifice to the assholes that started all this crap. He then raped Anders, because he is one of the few Elites with genitals. Battle of Some Planet Warthog Guy was a sore loser and bitched to 1000x better than Captain Keyes to get his hoe back. They followed Arbiter's fleet of Whales to a planet. N00bs led by 3 members of the Badass program found out the planet was a giant hollow easter egg filled with AIDS surprises and a fleet of God ships. Arbiter sacrificed Anderz to the God ships to get their godly power to make the pwng of n00bs go faster. The Badasses and Warthog Guy confronted him and a s**tload of his friends who got owned. End of Arbiter Arbiter and Warthog Guy fought a sword fight(Death Spoons against AR) while the badasses fought some squid guys and AIDS. Arbiter cornered WG and sliced his arm off and ate it in one mighty bite. Arbiter told WG that he was his father and tried to pwn him(talk about family issues). Even though Arbiter's armor could devour any bullets that hit him the armor really hated Arby and powered down, leaving Arbiter defensless against WG's cleaver. Stabbed in the throat, the Arbiter died there shortly after bitchin that WG cheated. Then he died. His dead body was mutilated and thrown off da edge into a pile of a cliff filled with AIDS. Many more pissed on his body and t-bagged him so he died with no dignity. Needless to say anyone could do better then this n00b. Category:Elites